Smile
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Natsume wants Mikan to smile always, even after his death. But whenever she sings the song he wrote for her, she always ends up in tears, until she finally meets him again.


**DML: I do not own GA or 'Smile'. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Smile**

The alice war had lasted three years. The only reason it ended was because of an ebon haired lad with bright crimson eyes. He did it to save the academy, his friends, his family and most importantly, the love of his life. He had written a song for her so that she wouldn't be so sad and left the note on her table the night he died. He couldn't help but blink away the tears as he thought once more about her mega watt grin as he crept from the dorms to the elementary division staff and into the principle's office. As expected, there were guards who tried to defend the ball-less shorty principal, but to no avail. The lad was still stronger as he dueled skillfully with his fire alice. When it was down to him and shorty, he decided to question first. But, all the alice usage was weakening him. The principal noticed this and smirked but the lad was quicker, and smarter. The principal died and the war ended. But with a price.

The death of Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

_7 years later_

People walking down the streets of Tokyo noticed posters of a stylish brunette posing with a mic in hand. Looks like Alice Academy had produced another fine starlet. Her beauty was astounding. Her lips, painted with a dark shade of red, were full and luscious. Her long brown hair which had curls at the end was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wasn't wearing much make up except for her lip stick. Her talent, natural looks and gorgeous smile easily made her one of Japan's finest rising stars. Her biggest hit was a song called Smile. Fans had noted that ironically, when she sang that song, her smile never reached her eyes. And at the end of her performance, she walks of the stage very quickly. No one knows why except her best friends. Mikan Sakura was a sad soul indeed who still mourned the death of the writer of the song Smile. Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi knew that fact very well. In fact, the whole of class 2B from Mikan's batch knew that fact very very well. That song was the one of the ways she could feel connected with Natsume again, since he was the one who wrote it.

* * *

'And as a special performance today, we have Ms. Sakura to perform her number one hit- Smile!' the emcee announced and braced himself for the thunderous applause. Mikan, however, did not know it was her turn and stared at the Sakura tree outside her dressing room window. The petals of the flower seemed to look more and more beautiful as the years goes past. It wasn't the same Sakura tree, but it still pierced her. She felt her water works building up and blinked them away. After Natsume had died, she was devastated. She cried so hard during his funeral. She had gotten better over the years and even made it as a well-known singer, but she still broke down when she thought about Natsume and the times they spent together. Her hands moved up and touched the crimson stone that hung around her neck_. His_ alice stone.

'Sakura-san?' a kind voice interrupted her little reminiscence session.

'Yes?' she stood up and walked towards the door, opening it.

'You're suppose to go on in five so please be ready.' She smiled and left, leaving Mikan alone, a feeling she's all too familiar with. The brunette sighed and did some final touching up before sauntering to the left wing of the stage. She heard her name get called once more and stepped into the light with her acoustic guitar. There, she could see the theatre was fully packed with people making so much noise. She didn't know if they were jeering or cheering. To her, they seemed the same as they both produce a lot of noise. She flashed her winning smile once more and sat on the high chair.

'What's up?' she smiled, and the stadium was filled with more noise. 'So, I'm gonna perform Smile, so that you guys would know that you need to smile no matter what happens.'

Mikan felt the lump in her throat and cleared it. She wasn't going to break down before a performance. She strummed her guitar for a while before proceeding to sing.

_Smile though your heart is aching,  
Smile Even though it's breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,  
If you Smile through your fear and sorrow,  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through- For you._

Mikan smiled at her audience and thoughts of Natsume floated in her mind.

_Light up your face with gladness,_

The times he comforted her.  
_  
Hide every trace of sadness,_

When he wiped her tears away the day Yuka died.

_Although a tear may be ever so near,_

The night before he died, when he hugged her so tightly and told her he loved her.

_That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying,  
Smile- What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile._

She missed him.

_Ohhh Oooh Yeah_

'Don't cry, Baka.' He would always say.

_That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying,  
Smile- What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile._

By now, everyone had learn the lyrics by hard and sang along with Mikan.

Smile though your heart is aching,  
Smile Even though it's breaking,  
When there are clouds in the sky- You'll get by,

That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying,  
Smile- What's the use of crying,  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile,  
If you just smile.

Mikan could feel that her face was wet. Her tears couldn't be controlled this time and flowed on. She sniffed and thanked her audience before exiting the stage. She walked back to her dressing room and saw Hotaru there. She leapt into her arms and sobbed her heart out. She really, really missed him. 7 years had passed but she still couldn't get over his death. She didn't know if she ever would be. Right now, she just wanted to cry.

'Mikan,' Hotaru stroked her best friends soft hair, sighing. 'Hyuuga would be unhappy if he saw you crying when he wrote that song for you to make you smile.'

'I know.' Mikan whispered back, and more droplets rolled down her cheeks.

'Blow.' Hotaru said and held a tissue in front of Mikan's nose. Mikan chuckled at this slight affection her friend was giving and did as she was told.

'Will I ever get over it?' Mikan asked.

'Nope, but sooner or later, you'll stop feeling down every time you sing this song.' Hotaru reassured the brunette and smiled encouragingly. Mikan grinned back and hugged her best friend once more.

'If I find any snot on my jacket, you're dead.'

* * *

60 years have passed and the brunette now had streaks of white and gray in her hair. She knew her time was almost up and she had enough of living. All her friends had gone before her. She stared at the white ceiling and hummed a tune that she could now sing without getting teary eyed. Mikan was as successful as Hotaru. She had remained single her whole life and Hotaru and Ruka got married and even had grandkids. She smiled at the thought of Hotaru asking her to be god mother. Life without Natsume wasn't easy. She still thought about him everyday and even now, when she was about to die, she thought of him.

'Smile though your heart is aching, smile even though it's breaking, when there are clouds in the sky- you'll get by,' and Mikan sang, this time, with a sincere smile that reached her eyes. 'That's the time you must keep on trying-'

'Smile, what's the use of crying?' a husky voice had joined her in singing. Mikan's head shot up as she realized who was the one singing.

'You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile,' and they both sang the last line in perfect harmony.

* * *

_In the orbituaries the next day_

In Loving Memory of

Mikan Sakura

1 Jan 2003 – 27 Nov 2083

* * *

**The End.**

**Do leave a review and let me know what you think XD**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Sorry for the errors! :D**


End file.
